


Неожиданные подарки и их последствия

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Elements of Het, Elements of Slash, Fluff, Group Sex, Multi, Normal Life, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Рождественское утро на Бейкер-стрит вышло очень странным.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	Неожиданные подарки и их последствия

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для рождественского флэшмоба.
> 
> Написано 6 декабря 2014.

Джон в очередной раз с задумчивым сопением уткнулся в свою чашку. Когда он думал о вчерашнем вечере, он не мог даже сказать, что все «вышло совсем не так, как он планировал». Он вообще ничего подобного не планировал никогда в своей жизни. Зато ему, кажется, было известно, кто планировал, и очень тщательно. Этот «кто-то» сейчас сидел напротив него на кухне на Бейкер-стрит и выглядел подозрительно бодро для человека, пережившего рождественскую ночь с большим количеством алкоголя и… групповым сексом. Словосочетание «групповой секс» Джон мысленно произнес с явным усилием, но он твердо решил называть вещи своими именами.

Итак, напротив него сидела Ирэн Адлер, которая выглядела неестественно бодрой, и даже успела одеться и накраситься — вероятно, собиралась куда-то… Или не «куда-то», а просто собиралась смыться после осуществления своего плана, оставив Шерлока и Джона разбираться с его последствиями. Джон покосился на Шерлока. Тот пил чай с таким видом, словно ничего не произошло. «Оставив Джона разбираться с последствиями», — мысленно исправил Джон свой последний тезис и протяжно вздохнул. То, что вчера, под влиянием выпитого шампанского и скотча, казалось даже забавным, сегодня представлялось ему совершенно чудовищным. Но, судя по лицу этой женщины, она считала совершенно иначе…

Пока он предавался тягостным размышлениям, Ирэн допила чай и скрылась в спальне, ненадолго. Спустя минуты три она появилась оттуда в пальто и с сумкой в руках.

— Ну, — чересчур жизнерадостным тоном объявила она, — раз у вас теперь все хорошо, я, пожалуй, поеду…

— Не уверен… — выдавил из себя Джон после паузы, а Шерлок даже поднял взгляд от кружки и повернулся к ней.

— Зато я уверена, — безапелляционно объявила Ирэн и направилась к выходу. — Счастливой вам совместной жизни, мальчики…

— Стой, — голос Шерлока над ухом у Джона прозвучал настолько громко и неожиданно, что Джон вздрогнул. И уже было переставший ныть висок опять заломило.

Ирэн сделала еще пару шагов к двери, но потом остановилась и уставилась на Шерлока и Джона, заинтересованно приподняв брови. Она по-прежнему выглядела такой невозмутимой… даже довольной. Для женщины, которая вот так, в два предложения, прерывает многолетние отношения с мужчиной, предварительно толкнув его в объятия лучшего друга, и… У Джона это все не укладывалось в голове. Ни она, ни Шерлок никогда полностью не укладывались у него в голове, которая к тому же сейчас болела. Поэтому он решил молчать. И поменьше думать. Идиотам это полезно, особенно в окружении двух эталонных не-идиотов.

Шерлок тоже молчал. Джон уже решил, что тот больше ничего не скажет, когда он снова заговорил. На этот раз, к счастью, тише.

— Джон, насколько я могу сделать выводы из наблюдений за тобой за продолжительное время нашего знакомства, ты относишься к идее полигамных отношений скорее негативно, — ровным, безэмоциональным тоном изрек Шерлок.

Джон почувствовал, что у него открылся рот. Слишком широко. Так что Джон предпочел его тут же закрыть. И поставить на стол свою кружку, которая зависла в воздухе на середине пути между столом и ртом. Шерлок снова выдержал долгую паузу.

— Женщина… — не меняя тона, обратился он уже к Ирэн. — Я прекрасно знаю, что ты неоднозначно относишься к Джону. Понимаю, меня он тоже периодически раздражает. Тем не менее, никто из вас двоих никуда не уходит. Или выметайтесь отсюда оба. Прямо сейчас.

Закончив свою драматическую речь, Шерлок незамедлительно встал и ушел в гостиную, откуда почти сразу донесся на редкость противный и немузыкальный звук скрипки, недвусмысленно свидетельствующий о том, что общаться дальше Шерлок сейчас ни с кем не желает.

— Помоги мне отнести сумку обратно, — тихо сказала Ирэн.

Джон моргнул, вздохнул и встал, быстро перехватив у нее сумку. Все же иногда он соображал достаточно, и почти сразу понял, что ей хочется поговорить без Шерлока. А спальня для этого подходила как нельзя лучше.

— Он никогда тебе этого не говорил, но он тебя любит, — сказал Джон, как только за ними закрылась дверь спальни.

— Я знаю, — легко согласилась Ирэн.

— Тогда почему?..

— Потому что тебя тоже. И ни один из вас никогда бы этого сам не сделал. 

— А…

— И мне не хотелось заставлять его выбирать.

— Он и не стал, как видишь, — усмехнулся Джон.

— Тебя это не устраивает?

Он смерил ее с ног до головы задумчивым взглядом.

— Нет… пожалуй… Не могу сказать, что это… кажется нормальным. Или что я хотел чего-то подобного, но… меня устраивает. Да. Ты ему нужна. И… я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты уходила. На самом деле. И спасибо.

Ирэн пристально уставилась на него со странным выражением лица, и Джону показалось, что сейчас он наконец-то, впервые за утро, увидит на этом лице подлинные эмоции, которые она так старательно прячет. Всего на секунду. Пока Ирэн, не меняя выражения лица, не поинтересовалась у него светским тоном:

— Хочешь, научу тебя делать глубокий минет?


End file.
